Wspomnienia niebieskiego mundurka/I
- Dendele!... Dendele!... Miasteczko śpi jeszcze, nakryte mgłą jak pierzyną. Godzina zaledwie siódma. W końcu października nie wszyscy o tej porze wstają do pracy, czynią to tylko ci, co muszą: rzemieślnicy, sługi, uczniowie. Głos dzwonka z trudnością przedziera się przez mgłę. Jednak dolatuje, gdzie trzeba. Świadczą o tym migające tu i owdzie w oknach blade płomyki świec - łojowych. Stearyny oszczędni obywatele używają tylko ,,od wielkiego dzwonu": szkoda jej dla dzieciaków, które w tej chwili z pośpiechem nadzwyczajnym parzą sobie usta gorącą kawą, wpychają do tek książki, jabłka, kajety i obwarzanki, "przepowiadając" jednocześnie na cały głos: katechizm, gramatykę polską, deklamację łacińską i geografię. - Dendele!... dendele!... dendele!... Dzwonek odzywa się to głośniej, bardzo głośno nawet, jakby krzyczał na opieszałych z gniewem i niecierpliwością; to znów ciszej, nawet zupełnie cicho, jakby mu sił brakło lub sam w drzemkę zapadał... W szarym świetle poranku przebiegają w różnych kierunkach, z koszykami i bez koszyków, boso i w przydeptanych pantoflach, rozczochrane, na pół senne służące. - Kasiu! czy to ju drugi raz dzwonili? - Nie, dopiru pierwszy. - Nie gadaj! - Tociem na własne uszy słyszała... - Słyszałaś, ale segnaturkę u Refermatów. - Spieszajta! paniczowi bułków na gwałt trzeba! - Ojoj! wielka rzecz! Może zaczekać. I tak Judkowa jeszcze nie upiekła. - Upiekła. Lećta duchem do Żydówki. - Na jednej nodze! - Jak bocion! Kilka dziewuch pędzi w stronę wąskiej uliczki, zamieszkałej przez Żydów. Jest tam jeden mały, krzywy, w ziemię zasunięty domek, nad którym zawsze o tej porze unosi się to prosta jak obelisk, to maczugowato u góry rozszerzająca się, to rozpryśnięta jak fontanna, to spiralnie skręcona, to wreszcie jakby przełamana i w dół spadająca kolumna burego dymu. W tym domku mieszka Judkowa, główna karmicielka studentów, których nazywa "skubentami", najpierwsza na całe-miasteczko obwarzankarka, przez nikogo nieprześcignięta, twórczyni obwarzanków "groszowych", "plecionych", "jajecznych" oraz "chał", "makagig" i słodkich "mac", cynamonem. osypywanych. - Dendele!... dendele!... dendele!... Po pięciominutowym odpoczynku dzwonek z nową siłą, i z wyraźną już złością krzyczy na spóźniających się. Krzyczy długo, zajadle, potem w największym paroksyzmie gniewu. urywa w jednej chwili, jak człowiek, który głośno i namiętnie spierając się, nagle machnął ręką, odwrócił się - odchodzi... Kto mowę dzwonków rozumie, w tym dzwonieniu słyszał wyraźnie: - Nuże, leniuchy, ospalcy, próżniaki! Czyż się was dziś nie dowołam? Piersi zrywam, serce ledwie mi nie pęknie, a wy nic! Śpiesznie rzucajcie wszystko, przybywajcie, bo inaczej... Zresztą - jak się wam podoba! Możecie zwlekać, spóźniać się, nawet wcale nie przychodzić... Nic mi do tego. Ale wiedzcie, że was czeka "pałka" z pilności, zamknięcie w ciemnej izbie przy kancelarii, rozmowa w cztery oczy z inspektorem, ze stróżem, może nawet wysyłka bezterminowa "na grzyby"... W końcu - dajcie mi pokój. Mam was dosyć! Na ulicach zaniebieszczyło się od mundurków granatowych. Z kamienic i kamieniczek, z drewnianych oparkanionych dworków, z kletek ledwie kupy się trzymających wybiegają malcy i wyrostki. Podążają w jedną stronę, potrącając się, wyścigając. Na rogu ulicy dwóch się spotkało; przez resztę drogi biegną obok siebie cwałem, rzucając słowa oderwane... - Te, Gęba. - A co? - Słyszałeś dzwonek? - Aha! - To ci dopiero był zły! - Iii... głupstwo! - Nie gadaj! Ja się znam na dzwonku! - Więc cóż? - Inspektor pewnie się wścieka... Już nie biegną, ale pędzą. Dobiegli zdyszani do szkoły. Ledwie wśliznęli się na korytarz, kulawy Szymon zatrzasnął za nimi z łoskotem ciężkie, okute drzwi, wiodące razem do szkoły i do klasztoru. Mają tylko tyle czasu, ile trzeba na zrzucenie płaszczów, zawieszenie czapek na kołkach, wsunięcie tek we właściwe przegródki. Już w długim korytarzu, łączącym szkołę z kościołem, formują się pary. Pierwsza klasa w samych mundurkach, z gołymi głowami, stoi gotowa do marszu; druga klasa wysypuje się na korytarz; trzecia wychyla się z otwartych drzwi, czekając na swą kolej; czwarta bez zbytniego pośpiechu szykuje się do wyjścia; piąta - same filozofy z rękoma w kieszeniach, z golonymi scyzorykiem brodami - wygląda przez okna obojętnie, po stoicku, poświstując lekko, jakby jej ten ruch wcale nie dotyczył. Profesor Salamonowicz, ruchliwy, nerwowy, biega szybko w prawo i lewo, na górę i na dół, do wszystkich klas zaglądając, do pośpiechu nagląc. Profesor Izdebski, poważny, zatabaczony, w granatowym fałdzistym, szeroko rozpostartym płaszczu z peleryną, z podciągniętymi wysoko, dla oszczędności, nogawicami, sunie środkiem korytarza, między dwoma rzędami mundurków, kołysząc się lekko na dużych, płaskich stopach, w obuwiu z grubej, juchtowej skóry, ze startymi doszczętnie napiętkami. Nosowym, przyciszonym głosem strofuje malców, rzucając im co chwila swe ulubione hasło: - Baczność!... Uwaga!... W kilka chwil później długim, półciemnym korytarzem, na kształt długiej, niebieskiej, o srebrnych cętkach liszki, posuwa się cała szkoła, szeleszcząc rytmicznie stopami. Wpłynęła bocznym wejściem do kościoła i skupiła się w prawidłowych czworobokach tuż przy prezbiterium dla wysłuchania "mszy studenckiej", odprawianej przy wielkim ołtarzu codziennie, z wyjątkiem miesięcy zimowych, przed lekcjami. Pod wysokim sklepieniem, w zagłębieniach ołtarzy, na chórze, zawsze pełnym mroku, czają się jeszcze resztki nocy i snu. ,,Nowozaciężnym" pierwszoklasistom, nie wyzwolonym całkowicie z dziecinnych, domowych przyzwyczajeń, kleją się jeszcze oczy. Ale zabłysnęły w ołtarzu światła, ozwał się miły głos księdza prefekta: - Introibo ad altare Dei. Trzecioklasista w białej komeżce, służący do mszy, uderzył mocno w dzwonek, zagrzmiał z góry akord organowy - noc i sen pierzchają pokonane. W poważnym milczeniu szli uczniowie na mszę; powracają z gwarem głośnym, który głucho tętni pod niskim sklepieniem korytarza. Szybko zajęli swe miejsca, rozkładają hałaśliwie książki i kajety. Każda klasa zmienia się na chwilę w ul brzęczący. Potem wchodzą nauczyciele - wszystko zapada w ciszę. Rozpoczyna się pierwsza lekcja, ,,od ósmej do dziewiątej". Dzwonek spełnił, co do niego należało. Kilku maruderów pozostało za drzwiami, ale dwustu kilkudziesięciu chłopców klęczy przykładnie w ławkach, powtarzając zmieszanym chórem: - Przyjdź, Duchu Święty, napełnij serca nasze... Zaraz potem, na dole i na górze, spoza drzwi zamkniętych dochodzą stłumione głosy nauczycieli, odczytujących "listę". W jednym miejscu głos mocniejszy od innych wywołuje donośnie: - Bagiński, Batogowski, Bellon, Brudzyński, Ciaputowicz, Dąbrowski, Dembowski, Demianowicz, Elżanowski, Gadomski. Gembarzewski, Gomulicki... Dzwonek zrobił swoje - teraz może odpoczywać do godziny drugiej, o której znów będzie wzywał niesforną gromadkę na dwie lekcje poobiednie. Odpoczynek dłuższy, prócz świąt, "galówek" i ferii, miewa jeszcze we środy i w soboty. W te dni dzieci nie przychodzą już po obiedzie do szkoły. Poczciwy, czujny, niezmordowany dzwonek! Ileż pokoleń budzi wytrwale z gnuśnego lenistwa do modlitwy i nauki, dwóch największych skarbów życia, bez których nie można ani szczęścia zdobyć, ani zostać człowiekiem w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu! Mieszka ten dzwonek wysoko, na jednej z wież kościoła, dziś benedyktyńskiego, a który wcześniej, przez dwa stulecia blisko, służył jezuitom. Kto ma dobre oko, dojrzeć go może w dzień jasny przez jedno z wąziutkich, do strzelnic podobnych okienek. Jest wysmukły, jak kleryk w obcisłej sutannie, a od starości już nie zielony, lecz czarny. Przypomina kruka, dożywającego dni swych w niedostępnym gnieździe. Kto wie, czy nie ten sam dzwonek przed dwustu kilkudziesięciu laty budził i do rzeczywistości przywoływał pewnego skłonnego do marzeń, zawsze zamyślonego młodzieńczyka, owego małego, z ostrym, wyrazistym profilem "Matyjaszka", z którego wyrosnąć miał głośny na całą Europę Mateusz Sarbiewski?... Kto wie, czy rześki i skoczny rytm tego dzwonka nie rozweselał ongi uszów księdza Piotra Skargi i księdza Jakuba Wujka, którzy w tych murach długie chwile przemodlili i przemyśleli?... To pewne, że widuje się niekiedy starców drżących, którym się "na drugie stulecie zabiera", jak dzwonek ów usłyszawszy, stają w miejscu, prostują się i szyję wyciągają niby wierzchowiec kawaleryjski na głos trąbki wojskowej. Potem uśmiech rozszerza ich szczęki bezzębne, w przygasłych oczach żywy płomień błyska. Machając rękoma, niby ptaki ciężkie, silnym rozmachem skrzydeł pomagające sobie do lotu - próbują biec na równi z uczniami w stronę gmachu szkolnego. Nogi im się splątały - przystają zdyszani... - Nie zdążymy... - szeplenią. - Ksiądz rektor znów nam złą notę postawi... I pomarszczone ich twarze osmucają się tym samym wyrazem zmartwienia, jaki miały przed osiemdziesięciu kilku laty w podobnym wypadku... Nie tylko ucząca się dziatwa, ale razem z nią jej ojcowie, dziadkowie i pradziadkowie słuchają dzwonka benedyktyńskiego jak starego, dobrego przyjaciela i ochmistrza. Kto urodził się w miasteczku i kto w nim umiera, temu jest ten dzwonek nieodstępnym przez całe życie towarzyszem. Więc być może nawet, że gdy w ciche, błękitne poranki głos dzwonka dopływa aż do krańców miasta, gdzie na zielonym wzgórzu ponad Narwią szarzeją, bieleją i złoceniami migocą krzyże i kamienie nagrobne - dreszcz miły przenika prochy praojców, co tam od niepamiętnych czasów snem nie przespanym zasypiają... Na cmentarzu staje się prawie wesoło, gdy pomiędzy groby wpada w podskokach rześkie, pobudliwe, jakby roztańczone: - Dendele!... dendele!... dendele!... Category:Wspomnienia niebieskiego mundurka